poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of The Pagemaster
Pooh's Adventures of The Pagemaster is a new movie created by Legoland1085. It premiered on YouTube around 2009 in time for the real film's 15th anniversary, but it is now deleted. A new remake version made by Daniel Esposito (now considered a sequel to Winnie the Pooh: Hundred Acre Digimon) will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Winnie the Pooh and his friends (along with Buster Bunny, Danny, Ttark, Tai, and their friends) meet Richard Tyler as they go into an animated world, where they meet The Pagemaster, meet the books Adventure, Fantasy, and Horror, meet Long John Silver, and help Richard face his fears by facing a fire-breathing dragon. Differences Between Legoland1085's Version and Daniel Esposito's Remake *Dave Felis, Renamon, Gaoomon (in flashback), Laura Powers, Bernie, Ert, Timmy Brisby, Jenny McBride (from The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue), Billy (from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy), Spyro, Sparx, Hunter the Cheetah, Rangiku Matsumoto (from Bleach), The Nostalgia Critic, and Myotismon (originally as The Nostalgia Critic's true form) originally appeared in LegoLand1085's original version of this film, but they were removed from Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version since some characters did not fit well in the film, the real film's villains did not play large roles, Daniel is not a fan of The Simpsons, and Pooh's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue and Winnie the Pooh Meets Spyro the Dragon (with Adventure, Fantasy, and Horror as some of the guest stars instead) have still yet to be made in the near future. For so far, however, Laura Powers ended up guest starring in Yakko Warner's upcoming film Ronald McDonald Meets The Pagemaster instead. *Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version of this film actually takes place after the remake version of Winnie the Pooh Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest (which explains Pooh and his friends already knowing Batty Koda), Pooh's Adventures of The Santa Clause (which explains Zazu already knowing Batty Koda), Bloom Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest (which explains The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, and Zazu seeing Batty Koda again), Bloom's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance (which explains The Vultures and Jiminy Cricket already knowing Danny and Sawyer), and Littlefoot's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance (which explains Zazu already knowing Danny and Sawyer). *Legoland1085's original version of this film featured the song from Muppet Treasure Island entitled Something Better (another song composed by Barry Mann, who co-composed the real film's background song Whatever You Imagine with the late James Horner) as the end credits song in reference to the Treasure Island setting in the real film. However, Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version will feature Dream Away (performed by Babyface and Lisa Stansfield) and Whatever You Imagine (performed by Wendy Moten) as the end credits songs since they were both featured in the real film's end credits. *Legoland1085's original version of this film also showed Pooh and his friends meeting Batty Koda for the first time, which was referenced in the original version of Winnie the Pooh Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest. However, that film will be remade in the near future, marking the first time Pooh and his friends would meet Batty Koda, so Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version of the film will take place after the remake version of Winnie the Pooh Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest instead by showing Pooh and his friends reuniting with Batty Koda since they spent Christmas with each other in Pooh's Adventures of The Santa Clause. *Unlike in Legoland1085's original version of this film, Batty Koda will extend his role in Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version of the film. *In Legoland1085's original version of this film, the scene in which Adventure kisses Fantasy during the battle against the dragon was replaced by the scene from The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue in which Timmy and Jenny kiss each other. However, the scene from the real film will remain kept in Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version to keep the real film's plot straight. *The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, and Zazu did not originally appear in Legoland1085's original version of this film, which originally took place between the events of Pooh's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast and the Disneyland version of Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic!, but they will be present in Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version of the film since that version will be set between the events of Winnie the Pooh's World of Color and Pooh's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove. *Shirley the Loon, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper, and Mary Melody also did not originally guest star alongside Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, and Fifi La Fume in Legoland1085's original version of this film, but they will join each other in Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version of this film Trivia *Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Fifi La Fume, Godzilla, Danny, Sawyer, Ttark, Batty Koda, and The DigiDestined and their Digimon guest star in both versions of this film. *Shirley the Loon, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper, and Mary Melody guest star in Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version of this film. *The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, and Zazu will join Pooh and his friends in Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version of this film. *BrerJake90 was originally going to remake this film, but he retired from making anymore Pooh's Adventures films, then the now-retired Yru17 would take over the remake version until he decided to let Daniel Esposito remake this film instead (as a personal request from Yakko Warner) since Daniel remembered Legoland1085's original version more than Yru17 did (even though he did watch that version since it was an NTSC film). *LegoLand1085's original version was an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Tigger Movie, Piglet's Big Movie, Pooh's Heffalump Movie, Cats Don't Dance, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, the Gozdilla films, and The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue and PAL bits from Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin. However, Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version will also be an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, The Lion King films, Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Summer Vacation, the Godzilla films, Cats Don't Dance, FernGully 1 and 2, and Digimon: The Movie. *Warner Bros. (which produced and released Cats Don't Dance) is the parent company of Turner Pictures (which co-produced and internationally released The Pagemaster) and Turner Feature Animation (which also co-produced Cats Don't Dance). *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'', Cats Don't Dance, and The Pagemaster were first released on DVD in 2002, the same year Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year was first released directly to home video. *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'', Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, and The Pagemaster were first released on Blu-ray in the US and Canada in 2013, the same year The Jungle Book was first released on Blu-ray in the UK. *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'', Digimon: The Movie, and The Pagemaster were released by 20th Century Fox (which is now owned by Disney, the studios that made Winnie the Pooh, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, and The Lion King) in the US and Canada. *Both The Lion King and The Pagemaster were released in theaters in 1994 and were first released on home video in 1995. *Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version of this film will be dedicated to the loving memories of Robin Williams (the original voice of Batty Koda in FernGully: The Last Rainforest) who committed suicide, Leonard Nimoy (the voice of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde in the real film) who died of chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, and James Horner (the song and score composer of the real film) who died in a plane crash. *Due to brief language, the only change to Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version is that Captain Ahab will call Moby Dick "darned" instead of the D word. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Legoland1085 Category:Remakes Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Films dedicated to Leonard Nimoy Category:Films dedicated to James Horner Category:Films dedicated to Robin Williams Category:Censored films Category:Disney crossovers